La note de l'auteur :)
by j'men baleck
Summary: Yo mina! Ceci n'est pas une nouvelle fanfiction. Il s'agit là de deux synopsis d'histoire que l'on aimerait vous faire partager. Voici donc deux résumés d'histoire tout deux très sympa, on vous laisse choisir laquelle nous développerons. On compte sur vous!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo ici J'men baleck le duo terrible ^^**

Bon il est vrai que ces temps ci j'ai sortie beaucoup d'histoire en solo mais le duo fondateur de la fanfic One Piece déjantée et loufoque "Bienvenue au Merry Christmas" est loin d'être mort. Nous avons décidé de nous s'attaquer au fandom Naruto. En effet l'univers du petit ninja blondinet est un univers que l'on adore tout les deux. Pour ce qui est de l'imagination nous avons la chance d'avoir ce qu'il faut mais on a peu de temps pour exploiter nos idées ( planning, études etc...) sans oublier qu'on a chacun des idées de fic en solo. On est heureux de vous présenter deux nouvelles histoires originales, cependant on ne peut pour l'instant en développer qu'une seule.

Voilà deux résumé concocté par Baleck

 **Choix 1: De l'autre coté de la rue _Humour/Romance_ (M)**

Que ressentirez vous en apprenant que la si belle et parfaite villa que vous venez d'acheter dans le quartier résidentielle le plus huppé du pays se situe juste en face de la maison de votre ex et de sa femme? Vous n avez aucune idée? Allons donc posez la question à Naruto et Sakura.

 **Choix 2: Homme à tout faire** ** _Humour/Romance_ (M)**

Hinata femme au foyer depuis maintenant plus de 5ans décide de reprendre le travaille mais n'ayant plus le temps de s'occuper de Boruto elle prend la décision d'engager une personne pour s'occuper de son fils et de sa maison. Mais que se passe t'il quand cette personne est totalement obsédée par votre mari et décide de prendre votre place au prés des deux hommes de votre vie? C'est ce qu'on appelle faire entrer le diable dans sa maison.

Alors laquelle vous tente la plus ^^? La 1 ou la 2?


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo ici J'men ^^**

Au nom de Baleck et de moi même je vous remercie d'avoir était si nombreux à nous répondre. Je tiens à vous informer qu'on a fait notre choix et que je suis en train de commencer le premier chapitre. J'ai énormément d'idée je sens que l'histoire va être géniale.

J'écris avec ma sœur la fanfic One piece "Bienvenue au Merry Christmas" J'ai perdu mes fiches donc elle est en pause pour l'instant. Je profite actuellement de cette pause pour la réécrire ou du moins, avec l'aide de ma bêta **Yasei no Ajin** , de l'améliorer ( surtout corriger les fautes ^^) il en vas de même pour "Bienvenue au Minato Hospital" qui cependant est une histoire Naruto.

Je m'occupe aussi en solo de plusieurs autres fics:

Koh Lanta crossover Naruto X One piece (N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!)

Un prof pas si charmant ( Qui vient de dépasser les 2000 vue, alors merci beaucoup ^^) Chapitre 4 en cours de Bêta-correction

Un Duo Presque parfait ( Je crois que c'est sans doute ma préféré en ce moment) Chapitre 10 en cours de Bêta-correction

et Enfin "Uzumaki Naruto: le conseiller des Stars" dont je suis en train d'écrire la prochaine aventure.

Je vous informe que je ne sortirais peut être pas ( faut pas trop y compter) de chapitre concernant toutes ces histoires. En effet je vais me consacrer à l'écriture ce mois ci pour pouvoir m'avancer sur d'autres projets.

En parlant de projet j'ai un scénario en tête vraiment délirant qui pourrait être sympa :D

 **A la recherche de mes boules!**

Sasuke est ce qu'on appelle couramment : un Salopard. C'est un briseur de cœur qui n'a de cesse de jouer avec les sentiments d'innocentes jeunes filles pour arriver à ses fins. Mais le Karma va le rattraper et lui enlever ce qu'il a de plus précieux. Aidé de son ami et partenaire de galère, il va entreprendre un long voyage de rédemption où il devra se faire accorder le pardon de toute celle qu'il a offensé.

 **Fandom Naruto Humour/Romance Raiting: M UA moderne**

 **Personnages principaux : Sasuke, Naruto**

 **Personnages présent : Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Karin etc...**

Alors ça vous plait? Dites le en commentaire

Bon j'ai du boulot à plus!


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo ici j'men^^**

Bonjour à tous :D

J'écris ce message pour vous donner quelques infos et vous remercier.

Je vous informe que :

1/Je vais participer au projet intitulé : la chronique du savant( jetez-y un coup d'œil il est super).

2/ Je pense que les prochains chapitres arriveront plus tard, il y en a qui sont en attentes de bêta-correction et d'autres en cours d'écriture( Ou pas écrit du tout).

Enfin un grand merci de votre engouement, le mois de Mai a était super. Un grand nombre de vues plus de 2950 sur mes trois histoires phare ( à savoir "Un prof pas si charmant", "Uzumaki Naruto le conseiller des stars "et "Un duo presque parfait") ,une vague de nouveaux follows et de lecteurs/lectrices ajoutant mes œuvres en favoris. Mais surtout, et cela me fait très plaisir pleins de reviews( chaque auteur sait à quel point les commentaires sont importants, pour le moral par exemple).

Voilà voilà

C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, vous savez maintenant que les chapitres auront un peu de retard donc inutile de m'envoyer des Mp me demandant pourquoi j'arrête d'écrire telle ou telle histoire car ce n'est pas le cas.

à très vite ^^


End file.
